


little boy blue and the man on the moon

by bridiesmindsludge



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, F/M, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Whump, Poisoning, Protective Pepper Potts, Stabbing, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Vomiting, a lot of blood, just like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bridiesmindsludge/pseuds/bridiesmindsludge
Summary: It seemed like forever, but eventually he heard another voice. “Pete?”“Hi,” he whispered.“It’s almost midnight, what’s--” Peter heard something chime on the other end, and then, “Oh, shit.”“I’m pretty banged up, Mr.Stark,” he said, confused at why he suddenly felt like crying. “Like, really bad.”“Yeah, I see that, kid.”
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 266





	little boy blue and the man on the moon

**Author's Note:**

> the leaked spiderman 3 pic ignited some strange irondad energy in me so i wrote this. also in my head pepper potts is played by amy adams bc gwenyth paltrow annoys me, but i have never really wrote about pepper and peter before and i've always kinda wanted to !! so here we have it.

The tile was a lot colder than he would have liked, but the tacky blood that seemed to be spilling out from his left side contrasted it enough that he didn’t care after a minute. Somehow, he had landed on his bathroom floor, quite ungracefully. 

He couldn’t quite remember the how or the why, but he knew clearly enough that something pretty bad happened to him while on his patrol. His mask was gripped limply in his hand, while the rest of his suit seemed to be stained a much darker red than he thought it was. 

_Blood,_ his brain hazily supplies. He pressed his hands against the wound, the cause of it still escaping his mind, and hissed at the pain that brought. 

“Jesus…” he mumbled, his head aching from what he could only assume was blood-loss. “That doesn’t feel good.” 

_“Peter?”_ Karen chimed from within his suit. _“Are you alright?”_

He squeezed his eyes tight. “Um, I’ve been better. What’s happening?” 

_“You were stabbed pretty severely while on patrol. There were robbers--”_

“With knives?”

_“Yes, Peter, with knives. Do you remember?”_

“No,” he groaned. “No, not really.” He tried to move again, but was greeted by glaring pains. Despite his hazy state, he definitely knew he couldn’t just bleed out on the bathroom floor. And judging by the coppery taste in his mouth, he should make a decision. “Karen?” 

_“Yes, Peter?”_ she replied. 

“Can you call Mr.Stark?” 

_“Yes, Peter. I’ll send along your vitals.”_ He hummed a response and leaned his head against the wall, trying hard to keep himself steady. He tries to search for the gaps in his memory, but he can’t piece together much. He didn't remember most of the day--school, patrol, none of it. All he’s really got is what Karen told him and his common sense. The hairs on his neck stood up with a sudden wash of cold, and something told him he probably _should_ remember what he doesn’t, even with the bloodloss. 

It seemed like forever, but eventually he heard another voice. “Pete?” 

“Hi,” he whispered. 

“It’s almost midnight, what’s--” Peter heard something chime on the other end, and then, “Oh, shit.” 

“I’m pretty banged up, Mr.Stark,” he said, confused at why he suddenly felt like crying. “Like, really bad.” 

“Yeah, I see that, kid,” Tony replied, worry edging in his voice. “You know what’s funny, Pete? I’m actually in Queens tonight.” 

If Tony was trying to distract him from the pain, it wasn’t really working. “Really?” 

“Yeah, Pep and I went to check out this nightclub. We’re getting older though. Not really our scene anymore, you know?” 

“Sure,” Peter supplied, blinking away black spots. 

“We’re about a five minute cab ride from you, think you can hold tight?” Peter can hear the borderline fear in Tony’s voice, and somewhere in the back, someone else is speaking in hushed tones. He’s guessed it was Pepper. 

“I don't plan on going anywhere, if that’s what you mean,” he replied, chuckling lightly. “I think the blood has glued me to the floor.” 

“I meant more like...don’t pass out before we get there,” Tony said, evidently even more worried than before. 

Peter furrowed his brows. “We?” 

“What, you think I’m just gonna drop my fiance off in the middle of the street?” Tony joked. 

“No, I just--” 

“God, Tony, leave the poor kid alone,” Pepper interfered, assumingely stealing the phone from Tony’s hands. “Hi, Peter.” 

“Hi, Ms. Potts,” Peter responded, trying to keep his words from slurring together. 

“How’re you feeling?” Her voice is sweet and much calmer than Tony’s, and he feels himself relax a little bit. 

“I’ve been better,” he mumbled, keeping a tight grip on the wound. 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Where’s May?” He hears Tony try to fight back for his phone in a hushed argument, but Pepper stays on the line. 

“Oh, um…” He closed his eyes again to try to find his lost time, but came up empty. “Great question.” 

“Gimme that,” said Tony, winning back his phone. “Kid, give me a play-by-play of tonight, alright? I need to know everything.” 

Peter tried to hide a groan as another flash of pain flared up his body. “I don’t remember.” 

He heard Tony curse on the other end. “How about school? What happened after school?”

“I don’t know,” he repeated, biting his lip so hard it bled. “I don’t _know._ I’m trying, but it’s all coming up blank.” Another wave of pain hit him, and this time he couldn’t hold in a slight scream. “Something’s wrong, Mr.Stark.” 

Somewhere, out of sight, he heard the door to his apartment rattle and then burst. “Okay, we’re here, kid.” Tony hung up as Peter heard two pairs of footsteps clammer across his floor. The adults seem to appear out of thin air, but they could be more because Peter seems to be losing chunks of time. 

“Alright, kid, you’re alright,” Tony assured him, getting to his knees beside Peter. “We gotta get you out of here.” 

“Don’t know if I can get up,” Peter wheezed, moving a bloody hand to grip Tony’s sleeve. The couple was dressed pretty well, with Tony in a nice blazer and Pepper in a cocktail dress, and Peter can’t help but feel weirdly ashamed of the contrast of him bleeding on the floor. 

“Yeah, well, you’re gonna have to,” he argued, taking Peter’s arm and slinging it over his shoulder. Pepper crossed over to his other side, doing the same. 

“I’m getting blood on your dress,” Peter mumbled apologetically, his head lolling as they move him to a sitting position. 

Pepper gave him a strained chuckle. “Tony can buy me a new one, sweetheart. Let’s just get you standing, yeah?” 

He nods into her shoulder, overcome with pain and exhaustion. They brought him to his feet, and he couldn't help but yell nonsensical words at the flaring pain. 

“Sorry, kid,” Tony said quickly. “Sorry.” 

He managed to stay standing, with Tony and Pepper taking most of the weight. The sudden movement makes him even more nauseous than before. 

“Something’s wrong,” he repeated. 

“Yes, it would certainly seem that way, kiddo. Why don’t you tell me--”

“No, something’s _wrong,”_ he insisted, his legs feeling weak. 

“Peter,” Pepper said softly as they enter the living room. “You really don’t remember anything, do you?” 

“No,” he whined. “Nothing.” 

“Tony...” Pepper said, staring wildly at the wound. Peter tried his best to look down too, but his vision was getting hazy. 

“Oh, _shit,”_ Tony said back.

“What? What?” Peter started to panic, something creeping up his throat. 

Tony looked pale, and Pepper looked just about the same. Tony took Peter into his arms all on his own, practically dragging him to his couch. “It’s okay, kid, it’s all gonna be okay, you got me? Pep, call Strange. And probably Bruce. Anyone who might be able to help. We can’t move him too much in this state.”

“On it.” She nodded. 

“May,” Peter called softly to her. “Call May.” 

“Of course, hon.” Pepper disappeared down the hall, and Tony kept Peter upright on the couch. 

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked again, trying to grab at his wound. 

“Don’t touch it, kid.” He swatted his hand away. “Everything’s good. You’re gonna be fine.” 

“I’m gonna get blood on the couch,” he said. 

“I’ll buy you a new couch, too. How about a whole living room makeover, huh?” 

“As long as it’s not a minimalist design. May _hates_ minimalism.”

“Nah, I’ll paint the walls fucking neon or something. Something really ugly.” 

He tried for a laugh, but all that came out was a strained wheeze. The _something_ kept creeping up his throat, and it scares him. Tony, quietly, tucked him closer, now holding his own hand up against the pulsating wound. 

He wants May. And he wants to sleep. Neither are going to happen at this moment, because he can feel something awful about to occur. _Maybe it’s because of the spidey-senses,_ he thought dumbly. 

“Mr.Stark--” 

And then Peter, quite violently, starts vomiting up blood. 

It hurts like hell as it gushes out of his mouth, horrible retching noises escaping him. He doubles over until the floor, with Tony shouting as he follows. 

“Fuck! _Pepper!”_ he cried, steadying Peter as he continued to spill blood all over the floor, from both his mouth and his side. The blood burns as it goes through him. 

“Shit--Tony--” Peter tried in between breaths, but there’s not enough air. It’s like the blood was choking him. 

Pepper was back in the room, swearing just as much as Tony, hanging up on whoever she was talking to. She also tried to steady him as he hacked up anything that was in him. 

It felt endless and ongoing, but eventually, it seemed to fizzle out, until he just coughs out spots. That’s when the dizziness comes back. 

Tony and Pepper somehow manage to get him away from the giant pool of blood in front of the couch, only for Peter to feel like he’s about to go sideways. 

“Hey, no, no, no,” Tony said, shaking him against the wall he was now in front of. “None of that, kid. Eyes open, you hear me?”

Peter doesn’t respond. Instead, he attempts to continue to blink away the ongoing black dots, but they seem to be too big for even Spiderman to take care of. 

Pepper was back on the phone, and Peter could somehow see her staring at him desperately, but he couldn't quite hear what she said to the person on the other end. That is, until she adamantly yelled, “If you don’t get here _now,_ I will kick your ass, Stephen!” 

That the last thing is truly heard, besides Tony’s mumbled protests, until he falls deeply into the black spots, soaking in the cold that came with them. 

~

He doesn’t open his eyes, he just floats in between. 

Far, faraway, he hears soft voices. 

“Poisoned. Badly. Whatever was on that knife was poison, Stark,” a stern, barely recognizable voice speaks. 

“So what do we do, Strange? He’s dying!” That’s Tony. 

“Banner’s got him stabilized. Can you not freak out, please?”

“Of course I’m gonna freak out! The kid just fucking coughed out enough blood to fill a small child!” 

Another, softer voice enters the conversation. “Tony, honey, it’s alright. Look, he’s breathing fine.”

“Yeah, well, he still looks like a Carrie reject. Not to mention he was fucking _poisoned.”_ He hears pacing footsteps. “That cut was practically burning. I don’t understand it.” 

“We can make an antidote, Tony. It’s not a complicated poison. It’s just a really harmful one,” the fourth and final voice assures him. 

“He couldn’t remember anything from the day,” Tony says. “We only know because of the record log in his suit.” 

“A side effect. Tony, look, it’s gonna take a few days, but kid’s gonna be _fine.”_

“Where’s the rest of his family?” the stern voice interrupts.

The pacing footsteps stop. “I told you, his aunt’s on her way back from Brooklyn. Business meeting and whatever.” 

“No, I mean, the _rest_ of them.” 

It goes deathly quiet. “Dead. They’re all dead.” 

Peter falls back into the black, a hard rock in his chest.

~ 

  
  


When he comes back around, it’s quiet. Uncomfortably quiet. He blinks a few times to get the sleepiness out of his eyes, but it takes him awhile. He doesn’t feel good or bad, just exhausted. A little sick to his stomach. 

It occurs to him eventually that he’s on his own living room couch. His side feels hot, but the rest of him is freezing. 

He turns his head slightly, only to find Mr.Stark sitting slumped over on the floor next him, his eyes fixated on Peter in a somewhat endearing worry. 

“Mr.Stark?” he says, only about half the syllables coming out. 

“Hey, kid.” 

Peter feels like crying, for some reason. “Did something bad happen?” Something _definitely_ happened, or Tony wouldn’t be looking at him that way. 

“Yeah, bud, something bad happened,” he replies in a low and kind tone, quite the opposite to his normal voice with Peter. 

“I can’t remember anything,” Peter whispers, trying _really_ hard to not start crying. Even in his hazy state, he knew that would be embarrassing. 

“Hey, that’s alright, Pete,” Tony assures him quickly, gripping his shoulder lightly. “It’s all good. You go on back to sleep now, okay?” 

Peter can’t argue with that. He really wants May right now. “Where’s May?”

“She’s almost here. Go back to sleep, Peter.” 

He nods slowly, letting himself get dragged back into sleep.

~

This time, when he opens his eyes, someone else is looking at him. May. 

“Hey, tough guy,” she murmurs, twirling his hair with her finger. “How ya feeling?” 

Peter smiles, noticing the sunlight that filled the room. He was noticeably warmer than before. 

He licks his dry lips. “Like I got hit by a freaking planet.”

“That bad, huh?” she giggles. “I leave for twenty-four hours, and now Tony Stark owes me a new couch.” 

“I told him no minimalist shit,” Peter says, wanting to sit up, but finding it nearly impossible. 

May must sense this, because she gives him a sympathetic smile. “Yeah, you’re prone for a little while, babe. Whatever drugs they’ve got in you has got you on this _very_ stained couch for a couple days.” 

“I can’t even go in my room?” he asks, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“This is where they parked you, sorry. And you should have _seen_ what I walked into this morning. Blood everywhere, and three avengers staring at me.” She continued to play with his hair from her spot on the floor. “Luckily Pepper was here. I would have lost my shit.” 

“They still here?” he asks, sheepishly. 

“The doctors left for now, but Tony and Pepper went to grab some coffee for us. They’ll be right back,” she replies. “They’re gonna spend the day here, I think.” 

Peter’s lips made a thin line. “Why?”

May laughs. “Probably to make sure all their hard work pays off. And because I’ve been _dying_ to binge Downton Abbey, and they said they’ve been waiting for a good chance to start it too. What do you think?”

“I think Tony’s gonna smother the hell out of me,” Peter jokes, wincing when he laughs too hard. 

“Well, you’ve never been one to shy away from that, have you?” 

“No,” says Peter, smiling. “Not at all.” 


End file.
